The invention relates to molten metal sampling in which small samples are retrieved for the purpose of metallurgical analysis. In particular, the disclosure relates to a sampler for obtaining a cast sample appropriate for a jominey test. For the jominey test, a cylindrical sample is required with a flange at one end from which the sample can be suspended from the test fixture during the test procedure. The test procedure involves heating the sample to a specific temperature, dropping it in a support collar and cooling the sample with water at the lower end and measuring hardness from the quenched end toward the flanged end along flats machined on the cylindrical body. Samples which have a diameter exceeding the specified plus limit require machining, those which have a diameter less than the specified negative limit must be scrapped. The prior art jominey samplers also yielded a sample which had to be cut off at both ends to yield the proper sample length. The prior art jominey samplers employ quartz or ceramic tubes to provide a smooth surface on the exterior of the sample. However, the quartz or ceramic tubes do not hold the tolerances required to yield a sample which would fall within specified limits.